


【豪凝】Crown

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 像是又一次双向的加冕——她臣服于他，让他做她的帝王；而他也只为她一人付出所有的意乱情迷，做她的禁脔。他也会做那个拜倒于她脚下的最虔诚的子民，为她戴上皇冠，让她成为最骄傲的女王。而在此刻，透过那双朦胧含雾的眼睛，他看见了他的少女。
Kudos: 41





	【豪凝】Crown

**Author's Note:**

> 92/2单人性转  
> 24岁经纪人x18岁演员

他也会做那个拜倒于她脚下的最虔诚的子民，为她戴上皇冠，让她成为最骄傲的女王。

>>>

“任豪——”  
徐依凝推开浴室的门走出来。  
她穿着衬衫式的睡裙，半透的，长度刚好遮住了屁股，隐没了未着一缕的雪白大腿的根部。  
她用与睡衣同色的白毛巾擦着自己半干的头发，惬意地哼着歌经过了任豪面前，坐到大床边上，晃起自己裸露的小腿，歪头叫他的名字。  
“经纪人先生，你答应我了，这次要陪我睡觉的。”  
而且不戴套——这是她在短信里跟任豪商量好的。  
任豪的控制力和耐力都不赖，也耐不住她不喜欢隔着一层涩感做爱的性子，便每次都先不做措施地做上一通，把徐依凝侍奉舒服了再谈满足他的问题。

这一年徐依凝不接剧本，专心进修课业，逢了跟任豪两人都得空的时间，就坐着他的车到这处公寓里小住一夜。  
只是她的经纪人越发忙了。  
不再专责她之后，任豪的事业倒风生水起。少不了接触公司里的女艺人，又忙碌到在她学业的空档也没了多少两人私下共处的时间，让她有些难以忍受。  
她还没想好更多的事，但总之今晚，她不想善罢甘休。  
任豪单膝跪下来看着徐依凝。  
他的小演员睁着湿漉闪光的大眼睛，眸光一瞬又变得勾人，是乐此不疲地，又对他玩起了演技的小游戏。  
“快点上床来。”  
徐依凝也不顾脚底沾着的细薄水珠，翻身上去爬到床头，揭开绣着浅金纹的被子想往里钻。  
面上露出一抹有些使坏的笑意，任豪踢掉拖鞋凑到她跟前，轻轻抓住了她的衣角，拦住了她的动作。  
他赤裸裸地打量起少女沐浴方毕被睡衣衬衫遮着的身子。  
徐依凝被他看得不说话了——她本来也没有直接钻进被子刷手机的打算，这份心思好像就这样被人窥视透了一般。  
任豪捏住她的手放在膝盖上，审视一眼她涂着酒红色指甲的右手，然后将她缩进掌心的左手手指轻轻牵了出来。  
左手生着小月牙的五片指甲上不着一色，边缘也修得齐齐整整。  
“嗯……我闻闻。”  
他把她的左手放在鼻尖嗅嗅，唇贴上去道：“香的。”  
“左手指甲留着干什么啊。”  
“没什么……”  
经纪人勾起唇，含住了她秀美的手指轻轻舔起来。  
女孩小小的身体开始了不为她自己之外的人所发觉的颤动。  
“让我抱抱。”  
任豪对他张开双臂。徐依凝赌气地“哼”了一声，倒是很迫不及待地扑进他怀里，胸脯在他胸前蹭了蹭。  
“头发长长了？”  
“嗯。”  
徐依凝对他捋了捋柔顺的长发，笑得有点得意。  
任豪凑近了闻闻上面的草莓香味，把她的一绺头发用指尖捋到发梢，然后掂了起来，含在嘴里。  
女孩愣了愣，说：“你好色哦，任叔叔。”  
“嗯？——”  
而后男人把脑袋埋在了她的胸前，弄得她一声惊叫，接着贪婪地闻起薄质衣料上的洗衣皂香。  
再仔细看一看就能窥见乳晕处微深的阴影，或者说刻意蹭蹭、伸出舌尖来，就能捕捉到他的女孩的脆弱之处了。  
而他还不打算这样做。  
“这个好色的叔叔想让凝凝帮个忙，凝凝答不答应？”  
徐依凝眨眨眼睛。  
她被任豪轻推开，两人之间隔开了腿间的距离。  
在她的经纪人的睡裤中间，有什么东西已经顶起来了。

女孩还是免不了害羞，可对过于难得的时间的考虑很快就驱赶走了这份犹豫。她帮任豪褪下裤子和顶出一片湿迹的内裤，向耳后拢了拢垂下的长发，抬起头来想向心爱之人确认一下，就看见——  
对方正举着一个摄像机对着她。  
“……？！”  
徐依凝愕然地看着任豪。  
但她没有阻止他。  
“不会拍到脸的。也不会给别人看。嗯？”  
任豪半举着摄像机，另只手摸了摸她的脸颊。  
“只是太想你了……留一点东西，留着看。”  
她是害怕的。但此刻被重视和渴望的讯号带来的兴奋冲散了对这过分行为的介意，于是——  
“那你保证，不许拍到脸……我怕会很那个……”  
光是想象对方视角里的自己就足够让十八岁的女孩战战兢兢了。  
而正把她的举动从两个方向尽收于底的男人，虽轻却不容反抗地按下了她的后脑。  
热度直逼着她的嘴巴和鼻尖而来。过于硕大的顶端往外兴奋地吐着一点液体。徐依凝逼迫自己不要想，没再试图拢去挡在眼前的长发，闭上眼含住了任豪的龟头。  
她被男人教导得愈发明白，稳稳地托住耻毛丛生的根部，含入口中半根之后，娴熟地上下动起脑袋吞吐起来。  
而那只有一边涂着指甲油的两只小手，无意识地在轻轻搓揉他的睾丸。  
涂了两层的酒红像烂熟的陷进肉里的吻痕，像被咬破了的熟透的车厘子，在任豪看来有些晃眼。  
可女孩无害而干净的另一只手，比这涂着内敛的攻击性的右手在此刻更引他注目。  
“左手自慰给我看。”  
他这样命令道。  
徐依凝顿住了。而后她重新开始了嘴上的动作，忘情地扭了扭胯，带着口水声换了口气，右手更扶紧了吞含一大半在嘴里的任豪的肉棒，左手就探下去，略微颤抖地送了两根手指进自己身体里。  
那里已然湿得彻底，水汁淋漓又狼狈地从穴口淌下来。她的指尖在闯入自己体内之前碰到了发胀的阴蒂，后者因为过量的润滑变得过分敏感，浅浅地擦过一下就给她带来了明显的快意。  
“嗯……”  
她闭上眼睛，食指和中指在紧窒的蜜穴里抽动一下，喉间便情不自禁地哼出声来。  
成人的日期做不成身体彻底成熟的标志，却终然把她在心理上往与羞涩背道而驰的方向引去了。然而少女的小身子还浪荡不到为男友口交时还专得下心自慰的地步，下身夹得颇紧，捣弄两下手指便动得吃力，快感也把她弄得有些脱力了。  
徐依凝顾着自己上下两个嘴巴，在床榻上跪得更往后挺了些。这样服侍和表演了好一会，任豪却全无射精的意思，拍拍她的肩膀，示意她停下。  
他从床头的抽屉里抽出一个支架，让它堪堪靠着床板立住，把摄像机固定在上面。  
“坐上来。”  
“不行！这样一定就拍到我了……”  
“是啊——所以给你想个办法。”  
“坐到我腿上。”  
徐依凝看了眼高度对准坐姿的她的腰部的镜头，坐上躺好了的男人的双腿中央。  
还没来得及反应，任豪就坐起身来揽过了她。  
胸扣被解开是没有声音的。她只感受到温热、令她发痒的触碰来到了她的后背中央，男人只轻轻一勾，碾着她微微勃起的乳尖的束缚就被放开了。  
任豪不急不缓地自上而下解掉了她一半的衬衫扣子。遮挡从少女上半身的中心敞开，从被挤出更深形状而此刻变浅了的乳沟向两旁，黑色胸罩在徐依凝白皙的半截胸脯上圈出一块阴影来。  
少女张开嘴喘息了起来。  
她的右衣袖被任豪向下扯，胳膊被他从睡衣中抽出。男人勾下她胸罩这一侧的肩带几分，那根带子便束缚似的穿过了空气，略微紧地卡在她光裸的右臂上。  
任豪把她的一半胸罩往下剥，看了胸罩中间缀着的金属制的樱桃片刻，便就着还贴在胸前的粉色小兔形状的乳贴，将小兔w形的小嘴上边的凸起轻轻含了下去。  
微微发狠的轻咬弄得女孩一阵呜咽，她扶住了任豪的后背，挺起胸部送进他嘴里。  
半遮半掩的情趣折磨似的进行了许久，他把徐依凝两条柔嫩的胳膊都从衣袖里抽出，只留着衬衫最后一颗扣子，任着衣料堆在他腿上。  
而女孩的胸罩歪斜地从左肩耷拉下来，乳贴被舔得濡湿之后扯下来扔掉。徐依凝任他用双手和唇舌蹂躏着柔软雪白的酥胸，在乳肉上留下泛红的指痕，把小巧的乳尖含磨到肿成了茱萸的形状。  
他安抚着她，边轻咬她边抚摸她光滑的侧腰和背，直到徐依凝渴求地与他接起吻来，甚至主动伸出樱红的小舌舔他略生胡茬的下巴。  
任豪恶意地顶了顶胯，用发硬的牡器碰她被撩动得泥泞不堪的腿间。  
“呜……”  
女孩无助地望他的眼睛，精致可爱的脸颊已经染了好几分潮红。  
“蹲着，坐上来。”  
这命令是她想要的。徐依凝没有露出惧色，只屏着呼吸抿住唇，拢拢自己的长发，支起双腿，偏头注视着两人即将交合的腿间，缓缓蹲下来。  
与年龄和身体的特质都有关，她小巧的阴唇并不外露，张开两条腿的时候，只有粉嫩肿胀的阴蒂露在任豪眼前。狰狞的龟头滑过那颗小豆，微微顶进她不断向外吐露水液的穴口里，不太精准地碾了又碾，才被女孩的两瓣阴唇包住，抵进肉褶层叠的中心，湿湿滑滑地破开、插入。  
不可思议地，他被女孩的身体一点点艰难地接纳了进去——  
“呜……嗯啊……！”  
与猫挠似的的呜咽相比，这声叫喊实在是太过高亢了。也极其甜美，于一位未少被人在官能性的场景肖想过的少女演员而言，是完全的隐秘和失态。  
深蹲的动作对徐依凝来说过于狼狈和吃力了，加上灭顶一般从小腹处往上传的快感，她很快就放弃了这个姿势，弱弱地跪在床上，贴住了任豪绷起的下腹，前后拱弄起来。  
“凝凝。”  
“嗯……？唔、唔啊……”  
她像变成了一只被糖果色的油画棒涂满的小纸船，抵着淋漓的水汁，在男人健硕的身体上摇晃。  
“停一下……”  
任豪又一次起身，像服侍小孩一样帮她从上面脱下胸罩——  
而让这副胸罩挂在了她的头顶，两片纯黑色遮在了她的眼前。  
也遮住了她的脸。  
男人轻笑着，伸手调了摄像头的朝向，而后疯狂地挺胯插动起来。  
徐依凝被他操得不停颠簸，也不停呻吟。交合处淫水狼狈地流了一片，她觉得自己的里面都被撞得打通了一般，又滑腻紧窒又由着人畅通无阻地抽插，每一下都顶到子宫口了，插得她又胀又麻。  
到最后，任豪伸手关了摄像头，对她说，宝贝，我关掉了。  
徐依凝张着合不上的嘴接着喘息，被他移开头顶垂着的东西，虚脱般趴再他身上，再抬起头来。  
因着这个动作，女孩那尚湿润着的发梢在任豪胸前浅浅划过了一下。  
她发出艰难又甜美的吐息，双唇轻启又微微张大，轻轻地叫他的名字。  
身体继续伏在他身上微拱着，无存了俏皮与自得，她迷迷蒙蒙地望向他。  
像是又一次双向的加冕——  
她臣服于他，让他做她的帝王；而他也只为她一人付出所有的意乱情迷，做她的禁脔。  
他也会做那个拜倒于她脚下的最虔诚的子民，为她戴上皇冠，让她成为最骄傲的女王。  
而在此刻，透过那双朦胧含雾的眼睛，他看见了他的少女。


End file.
